


Not Excellent Enough

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Fitz Vacker & Keefe Sencen Friendship, Fitz and Keefe Friendship, Keefe Sencen deserves better, Lord Cassius and Lady Gisela are the worst, Mentioned verbal child abuse, Okay I don't ship Sophitz I'm sorry, Team Foster-Keefe all the way, That's not revelant this isn't a slash fic, We need more of this romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: The first time Fitz realized something was wrong with Keefe, he didn’t ask about it. After all, it could have just been an off day. Everyone has those, right?





	Not Excellent Enough

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Shannon Messenger, not me :)
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE write more bromance of Keefe and Fitz cause they're best friends and we don't have enough content
> 
> Please don't repost!

The first time Fitz realized something was wrong with Keefe, he didn’t ask about it. After all, it could have just been an off day. Everyone has those, right? 

But for the rest of the week, Keefe was oddly well behaved in class. “Perhaps he’s wising up,” Biana had said. So Fitz let it go.

The second time Fitz noticed, Keefe was withdrawn. No pranks, no Great Gulon Incidents, no all-knowing smirks. Instead he looked ashamed.

Lord Cassius wouldn’t let him come over after school. Said Keefe had ‘homework’ and a responsibility to keep up with school. His mother said he had to fulfill his legacy.

Keefe didn’t mention his parents again for a month. 

The third time, Keefe had found out about his mother. And then he was spiraling. A shell of who he was before, a smashed mirror, tangled in cobwebs. 

Then Sophie and Fitz searched Keefe’s memories.

And Fitz saw…  _ everything _ . Keefe’s horrible parents, his dad chewing him out for getting a grade that was excellent but not excellent enough. All the verbal abuse the Sencen’s had put Keefe through and Fitz had done  _ nothing. _

He wasn’t going to stand by this time and watch Keefe break down.

  
  



End file.
